Gravitational pull
by 2much4dis
Summary: First it was the infamous Ryuichi, then it was the hyper shuichi. Now the torch is getting passed on, and its a girl! Her and her brother go through the hardships of becoming a band and becomeing the star she always knew They could be. Yaoi,Lemon,YukixShu
1. My sister Haruka

Gravitational pull…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything gravitation wise, but the characters, band, and plot device is mine…Lol you know you wanna laugh….Oh yeah, I don't own any songs here and if I do I'll tell you.

Warning: yaoi, no major smut yet but there will be. This is T for now maybe some fluff, but chapters will get explicit.

READ IT! REVIEW IT!

Chapter 1:

My sister Haruka.

"Okay, Haru, you ready?" Ms. J asked giving the thumbs up.

She gives it back and began to sing,

I'm a prisoner of love

Prisoner of love

Just a prisoner of love

I'm just a prisoner of love

A prisoner of love

Heiki na kao de uso wo tsuite

waratte iyake ga sashite

raku bakari shiyou to shite ita

naimononedari BURU-SU

mina yasuragi wo motomete iru

michitariteru noni ubaiau

ai no kage wo otte iru

she started to dance in the booth a bad ass habit she got from Shindou her idol. She snapped and smirked as she got into the song.

taikutsu na mainichi ga kyuu ni kagayakidashita

anata ga arawareta ano hi kara

kodoku demo tsurakutemo heiki da to omoeta

I'm just a prisoner of love

Just a prisoner of love

She began to sing sincerely from the heart and beautifully.

Prisoner of love

Prisoner of love

I'm a prisoner of love

"Stop that's good for now, lunch break everyone." She yelled as she grabbed her bag and walked off to the table behind her and eats. She sure has changed since she got pregnant. I hoped Haru wouldn't be that way.

Haruka got out of the recording booth and came towards me "time to go get a bite, baby bro." she said with a smile. She was just happy because Shuichi was the one coming to take us out I don't all too much adore that guy. And when he went gay, I think I noticed a change in Haru as well as myself. I'm not too much clear on my own sexuality, such as do I enjoy a guy or a girl? I couldn't really favor either; after all I am still virgin.

"Hatakai Yamaki earth to baby bro…" she said with a smirk.

By the way, that's my name Hatakai I'm sixteen years of age, five-six, natural purple hair that matched my sisters, I had an average teenagers body I guess, I never smile never had a reason to, I like wearing baggy pants and half shirts, I had a unusually unnatural eye color which is some type of red and I am an off tan…if there is such a color I guess.

My father, the link between me and Haru, a star till his early death of cancer at twenty-nine, and the only man to make me smile, left Haruka mom at twenty-one and had me with my mother. Haruka and him got along well that's why even though he had left their family and had gone to ours they stayed father and daughter. He often would encourage her to be my bigger sister and shit like that but I didn't even like her. But Haru was too eager too persistent, thus the name Haruka. Because that is her moms name and dad use to call her that after her very stubborn mom. Her name is Hatsu, but when her singing business boomed she took the name of her mother and the name our dad had giving to her as tribute to them.

Haru-san she was so strong about all this; it was jut me and her in the room when dad died, she took it better then me. She always did take things better, she took our father getting a divorce and having a step brother from another woman with a smile. And though she cried, she moved on and did as dad last asked her 'take care of our family Hatsu, take care of Hatakai'.

"Hey, Hey, Shuichi Shindou and Bad luck are here." Came an over enthusiastic pitiful voice.

"Shuichi!!!" Haru floated over too him with a smile.

"Haruka!!!" He ran toward her.

The hugged and a giant heart grew and exploded all over the place.

"Are you two love birds done?" Mr. K asked as he came in followed by a sad Mr. Sakano, Suguru, and Hiro. Even the oh so seductive, allusive, Eiri Yuki was here. If I were gay which I think I am I want to have a guy like him pounding me into the bed.

"Good now everyone is here I would like to inform you all on the matters at hand, 'Smashed blu' is getting adopted by N.G. corporations. The upgrade comes with a new manager and being that I'm pregnant, I agreed to it. Friends and coworkers I'd like you to-"

"Get on with it I don't even belong to any of these dumb ass groups and your wasting my fucking time." Yuki barked out lighting up a smoke. I know he saw the sign that reads 'NO SMOKING' but just want to be a hard ass. That's why I love him.

She gave him a death glare; since she'd been pregnant she had even got better at them. "Like I was saying, I'd like you to meet your new manager, Eisagai Uesugi." She pointed towards the door and almost immediately, right on cue the hottest, hottest, sexiest, oh my God looking man walked in.

"Hn" was all those beautiful pink lips said.

I am gay…because right now I am waiting for him to notice me to…

He turned from the staring Haruka and Shuichi to a angry and uncomfortable Yuki.

"Hey baby bro" he said with a smirk.

"Yusugi…" was all Yuki gritted out.

Brothers? They can't be related, he was tall like Yuki and facial wise (cept for the eyes cause he had those hot shades on) looked like him. But that was all he had black he that border-lined blue, he wore a full suit with a tie and when he took off those shades his eyes were green.

Haruka was happy and she and Shuichi jumped the man. "You're, you're Yuki's brother? I'm, I'm Yuki's boyfriend. He's never talked about you, how old are you, what do you do, are you his real brother, do you like music, Yuki hates music, do you have a wife, are you the last born?

He stared at them before growling.

Yuki had Shuichi in his arms and glaring ice at him.

Then Haruka broke the silence.

"Hold up…Who is this guy and why does he have to be our new manager? I don't like this, and I don't like him. I don't like him at all." She said pointing a finger at him.

"…So that the runt?" he said to Ms. J who smiled and nodded.

He was stalking toward her slowly and dangerously, Shuichi left Yuki's arms to be beside Haruka and Hiro came to her side too.

Dammit always getting in all sorts of hell.

"Wait Haru-san!!" I yelled and everyone turned to me. Haruka came to me and stood in front of me with her arms out to protect me.

"Stay away from Hatakai." she ordered.

…Man…you just got to love my sister Haruka.


	2. Aniki

Gravitational pull…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything gravitation wise, but the characters, band, and plot device is mine…Lol you know you wanna laugh….Oh yeah, I don't own any songs here and if I do I'll tell you.

Warning: yaoi, no major smut yet but there will be. This is T for now maybe some fluff, but chapters will get explicit.

READ IT! REVIEW IT!

Chapter 2:

Aniki

{Haruka's p.o.v.}

He looked at me like I don't want your brother …

"I wanted to see the face of the famous Haruka up close get a better look at what I'm to be working with. But seeing as you're an ass wipe I'll be leaving. Ms. Jamie I trust you can call me when the new studio and stuff is in." he said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!!!" We all turned around to see my baby brother talking to the stranger. Who are you and why the hell do you think we should kiss the ground you walk on?" He yelled in his rebellious voice.

He walked face to face with my brother and boy did he look small compared to him on another hand this, them being so close felt good; While at the same time bad.

"Otouto…" Mr. sexy spoke to Yuki who seemed to b getting angrier at the moment, "Come get this pest." He ordered in a stern voice.

Now I Know everyone in there KNEW he was going to say 'hell no' but to our surprise and to our mortification Yuki flinched and walked over and grabbed and my bother and dragged us out. Once out there he lit a cig. He sighed and rubbed his forehead as in pain.

Who was this guy?

**

{Shuichi P.O.V.}

"You, You ruled …Yuki…" I say shocked

"Duh he's my Otouto; you're supposed to listen to you Aniki when you're a properly raised Japanese family." He said bringing out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes.

"But I've never even heard of you before and I've been with Yuki for four years now! And why weren't you there when Yuki went through those health problems? Huh, Huh, Huh?!?

"First of a brat, I was half way across the world and on important business, second Eiri's never wanted me in his life before why start now? And third stop yelling before I kick your pint sized ass!!!" He took a puff of the cigarette "Besides I've never heard of you either till today Shushi Shindou. My brothers business, involving me, is his business and his business alone I don't owe you an explanation." He looked like he was about to kill me.

"Hey it's Shu-i-chi, got that?" I yelled back dunking behind Hiro for safety.

"Aniki, Wait!!!" begged someone from behind the door. She came busting through and ran up to the unwelcomed stranger and hugged him.

"Mrs., Mrs. Seguchi…No don't cheat on the boss."

"Aniki, I've missed you. Why are you back now, where have you been, are you with anyone." She kissed his cheek and fell to her feet.

"What the fuck is this? I thought I was to be meeting the group I would manage and instead I get interrogated." He pried his little sister's hands off and walked toward the door. "Call me tomorrow when things aren't this…hectic." He said before he open the door and left.

I needed answers and Yuki was the only one to be able to give them to me.

**

(Yuki's P.O.V.)

At this point I didn't really feel like talking about Yusugi, he always got away with everything in the end. And more then any thing he was Always, always right. And it ate me alive.

When Tohma said he was taking me to the U.S. he was the only on to disagree on it. Like he knew, like he knew I was going to get scarred or something was going to happen. In fact he fought for me not to go and I was angry with him, I said I hate him and he was hurt. He really liked me a lot, and I left him for Seguchi. When I came back hurt he was so mad he wanted to kill Seguchi and would have if it weren't for Tatsuha.

It would seem we all really loved our bigger brother and only wanted his attention and love, and he loved us too, but after that incident he left he said he was going to school in the U.S. and was going to get a career there.

As in time went by and as therapy and marriage and separation went on we all grew distant. Different, he became a cold, traveling playboy, and I guess I became a writer playboy like the very man I despise.

"…Yuki I'm home."

I turned around to see Shuichi standing there looking like he always does before he asks 'Why'

I sigh and put my hand over my eyes "I'm alright Shuichi…just tired." I felt dizzy and suddenly I dropped. I heard the cup I was using crack and Shuichi scream before I blacked out.

(Hatakai's P.O.V.)

We were home now, I was staying with Ms. Haruka and my sister Haruka, Her mom, while my mom was out of town dating some guy named Raul, and all I could think about was Mr. sexy from this morning.

Except for his cocky attitude he was PERFECT and I mean perfect; face structure flawless, clothes was sharp and crisp, hair a wonderful shade of black, eyes electrifying, and he was tall and lean and probably had the body of a sex God.

Damnit! Imagining him made me hard I wanted to see him to feel him to touch him, I slipped my hand into my pants to touch my aching cock one stroke then two and the three and I was leaking like a broke faucet. I started stoking myself more thinking about what perfection lays under that clothes, how he probably was hung like and elephant too…so close…

When did I become such a queer?

"Ahh, Yu…Yusagai. More." I was panting erratically now.

I felt hot all over and a white light was feeling my sight. "Ah Yusagai!!!" I came hard and hot in my hand. I felt good. And if it felt that good to masturbate to him he had to be a good lay. Not that I actually know a bad lay from a good one, but I have been masturbating long enough to know a good orgasm from a weak one.

I sat there getting off my high, when "Hey, Hata-kun if you're ganna jerk off, be a little quieter Haruka was disturbed and she went on a walk." Ms. Haruka yelled from outside my door. I turned blood red and threw the covers over my head.

{Haruka's P.O.V.}

I can't believe all this shit it's like in one day I've found out every thing and everyone I knew has changed immensely. First the depression and then that new guy and now my baby brother is masturbating to him. I hate this maybe I just hate to see everyone grow up without me noticing.

**

Okay I wrote all both chapters on Saturday night and was damn sad that I didn't get to post it. It till I read it over the next day and it had several errors so its okay that I got several extra hours to work on it. I'm definitely not writing it like this anymore to long and hard XD. By the way, I like this story and expect reviews I don't write for nothing. Look down, that's right it says review story review it the button's right there.

I also tried to get my boys Ch. 6 and 7 posted but it was hard I got six on there and it was sloppily written for that please excuse me I'll do my corrections soon. Thanks for all the reviews on that story too, but I didn't say it was over…Oh yeah I'm open to constructive criticism, ppl.


	3. Chapter 3

DEAR FF WORLD,

**BETA WORKERS NEEDED**

After years of working on stories and being told I need a beta and my off and off beta work that I've gotten, I've decided I want to get thing on and get things over with. I'm basically trying to say I won't really have the inspiration to finish any of these stories until a proper beta is found that will stick with me the whole nine yards. And I want them finish so I can put more effort into my new stories. I really don't care what story you want to help with as long as I get enough clearly we all can't work on one story or work on a story that is no longer in progress so there's a down side to this first come first serve I guess. All my active stories are, Iruka in Wonderland, The Jock, Gravitational Pull, This Year, Getting there, and His Name is. So if you decide you like my stories, you like being a beta, and can put up with me, than by all mean PM me and request what story you want to beta for and we'll go from there.

If you would like to skip the informalities but you still want to beta for me email me at my email on my profile since it won't let me write it in here.

~2much4dis

p.s. I'm soooooo sorry but this is not an update. Thank you for your time.


End file.
